Survival 101
by xDark-Angelx224
Summary: I would like to invite you on a game show called 'Survival 101'. I have randomly selected twelve of you on this show. The key of the game is you have to survive.
1. Survival 101

**Hello! I've been working on this for DAYS! This story was something that popped in my mind and I just wanted to put it down. This story is rated M for sex scenes, blood, and horror. It will be well planned and I will try to update as soon as I can. I will appreciate if people will read and review this story. Also tell your friends about this story!**

**About the story: Everyone is an adult! Clare and Eli are engaged; Bianca and Owen are dating. Adam is a male. Him and Drew are BLOOD brothers. Everyone else is strangers. **

**Keep in mind that this is a horror story. People will be killed whether you like it or not. If you have anything critical to say, feel free to PM me. OK? Let's begin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Degrassi.**

**ENJOY!**

**xDark-Angelx224**

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_I would like to invite you on a game show called 'Survival 101'. I have randomly selected twelve of you on this show. The key of the game is you have to survive. You will be here for one week, doing different challenges and whatnot. The last person standing will win five-hundred thousand dollars. Come to Toronto's local park at exactly nine-thirty a.m. Sunday. NO LATER! Once you step into the mansion, leave all electronic devices in the bucket at the door. See you all soon._

**SUNDAY : 11:45 a.m.**_  
_

Locked in a mansion somewhere across town were twelve people. They all thought it was just some type of game show they were on. None of them thought that their lives were going to be jeopardize.

They all sat in the living room in uncomfortable silence. Everyone looked around at each other, no one thought to speak. There were moments where people sneezed, coughed, or cleared their throat. Nothing else was happening but silence.

"Hello," a voice echoed through the living room, "Welcome to Survival 101! Now, I only have two rules: Do not, under any circumstances, leave this mansion and do not use any electronic devices. If you break any of these rules, you'll be disqualified and immediately sent home. If you haven't put your electronic devices in the bucket before, do it now. If I find out you have it after that, you're out. Anyways, at six o'clock dinner will be served and at nine o'clock everyone must come back to the living room for a quick announcement. Until then, use this time to get to know everyone. I'm sure you'll regret it once they're gone."

The room was filled with whispers. Everyone was sort of confused about what was going on. None of them have heard of this show. Some of them thought it was a prank at first.

A girl with shoulder-length, wavy auburn hair stood up. As she stood up, she smoothed out her floral dress. She cleared her throat, hoping to get everyone's attention. When she did, she flashed the group a nervous smile and wiped her hands on her dress before she began to talk.

"Uh, hi. I-I'm Clare and this is my husband, Eli," she said gesturing to the dark-haired guy. His piercing green eyes looked around the room at everyone before smirking and waving at them. "Anyways," Clare continued, "I-I think we should all go around the room and get to know each other."

"Why?" a cocky guy with brown hair asked, "You're all my competition. What's the point?"

"B-Because-"

Eli cut Clare off and said, "Look, we're not looking for any trouble man. Cool it!"

Before the guy could speak, a dark-haired girl stood up. She took off her pink heels and set them aside and threw her bangs out of her face. She clapped her hands together and gave everyone a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Alli," she said.

After that, things went by pretty smooth. Everyone later learned that the cocky guy with the bad attitude was named Owen. He was dating a gorgeous girl named Bianca. They were introduced to Katie, Jenna, Dave, Adam, Imogen, and Jake.

After everyone made their introduction, they went their separate ways. Eli and Adam instantly hit it off, they started talking about Dead Hand and Call of Duty. Eli left Clare to go chill with Adam. She was perfectly fine with that. She began talking to Katie and the two got along just fine.

Jenna walked over to Alli and the two clicked. They started to talk about boys and shopping - typical girl conversations.

Imogen went to the bar, hoping that she was alone. She grabbed her a bottle of whiskey and twisted the cap off. Before taking a swig of the drink, a Taylor Lautner clone stepped in the room. He smirked awkwardly and tried to turn around, but she called out to him. He slowly turned and gave her a confused look.

"You don't have to leave," she whispered.

"OK," he said, walking towards her, "I'm Drew."

"Imogen."

"Cute name."

"Thanks, I guess. Has anyone ever told you that you sort of look like Taylor Lautner?"

Drew chuckled and nodded his head. Imogen laughed and took a sip of the liquor. She inhaled a breath as the liquid began to burn her throat. She scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue. Drew laughed at her, guessing that she has never had a drop of alcohol before. Looking at the way she dressed, he was pretty sure this girl hasn't done a lot of things before.

She wore long pigtails with ribbons tied at the end. She wore a light blue tu-tu and matching knee socks. He looked up at her and saw that she had on a white button up with a blue and white bow tie. Drew laughed to himself, thinking that she was just a little kid. What the hell was she doing here?

"What are you laughing at Mr.?" she asked.

"You. I'm guessing you never have had alcohol?"

She shook her head and let out a long sigh, "My mother banned all alcohol from me since what happened to my father. He was out late, started drinking and driving then died from it. I guess once she kept alcohol from me for so long, I kind of made it my decision to not drink. But since I won't be doing any driving for a week I figured why not give it a shot."

Drew slowly nodded his head. He thought Imogen was kind of cute underneath all of those kiddish clothes. He had to find a way to get her out of this shell and make her sprout into something beautiful.

**12:50 p.m**

Owen was walking around the mansion, trying to snoop around. He made his way to the third floor of the mansion. Once he got to the last step, he began to look around. He walked down the long, narrow hall and checked through the empty rooms. He stopped at one room was at the end of the hall. His head cocked to the side before walking towards the door. He slowly twisted it, hoping it will turn. He cursed under his breath once he realized the door was locked. He placed his ear to do the, listening to see if anyone was in there. He heard nothing but silence.

Owen walked away from the door and towards the end of the hall. He walked down the two flights of step and walked towards Bianca who was bent over the kitchen counter, pouring herself a glass of wine. He chuckled and wrapped his muscular arms around her, causing her to shriek. She turned around and smacked Owen on the arm, trying to scowl at him. Owen raised his eyebrow at her and kissed her on the cheek. Bianca smirked and leaned in to kiss Owen on the lips. As the kiss deepened, he picked up his girl and placed her on the counter. She slightly parted her mouth, letting Owen's tongue slip in and caress hers.

Bianca's hands stopped playing in Owen's hair and she let them drape around his neck. His muscular hands made their way to her perfectly round, soft breasts. He began to roughly massage them, earning a muffled moan from Bianca.

She snatched her lips from Owen's and moaned, "Let's have sex right here."

"But what about-"

"Ugh! Fuck those people, Owen! I don't care who sees."

Before Owen could respond, Bianca grabbed his head and crashed her lips on to his. He instantly melted into the kiss. Her hands traveled down to Owen's belt, fumbling to get the belt to unbuckle. Once she got it unbuckled, she pushed the belt out of the way and unbuttoned his pants. She also unzipped his zipper and pushed down his pants, stopping at his mid-thigh. Bianca began to massage Owen's semi-hard cock through his boxers, earning her a throaty moan.

Bianca hopped off the counter, never breaking the kiss. Owen unbuttoned and unzipped Bianca's pants swiftly. He broke the kiss and turned Bianca around, bending her over the counter. He pulled down her pants, yanking her panties down at the same time. He placed two of his thick fingers in her, causing her to throw her head back and moan. Owen twisted his fingers inside her, going deep as he started to thrust his fingers in and out of her. He then slipped his fingers out. Bianca turned around and pouted. That ended quickly once his cock was buried deep inside of her.

"Fuck" Bianca moaned as Owen began thrusting in and out of her slippery, wet vagina.

His hands made their way to her clit and began to rub it in slow circles. Bianca's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a loud, long moan. Owen did long hard strokes, feeling satisfied that he was finally giving it to Bianca without her trying to take over. He felt her warm vagina clench and unclench around his cock. He knew that his little B was close to coming. He did a few more pumps and-

"Oh God!" a feminine voice screeched.

Owen quickly pulled out of Bianca and pulled up his underwear and pants. Bianca groaned as she stood up and pulled up her panties and pants. She looked over at the girl who was standing at the door, covering her eyes. Bianca rolled her eyes and realized that it was the bubbly, blonde bimbo.

"You can take your hands away from your eyes now, freak," she said harshly.

Jenna blushed and slowly took her hands away from her eyes. She avoided making contact with the couple. She walked to the refrigerator and opened it, grabbing a soda. She shut the refrigerator behind her and tried to walked quickly out of the kitchen, but Bianca blocked her way.

"E-Excuse me," she said nervously.

"You ruined me and my boyfriend having a hot, sweaty fuck to come in here and get a soda?!" Bianca said, her voice full of venom.

"B, leave her-"

"This is a kitchen, not a bedroom. If you and your boyfriend wanna fuck, then be considerate and go somewhere else to do it. People actually have to cook here. Now, excuse me," Jenna said, pushing past Bianca and walking out of the kitchen.

Bianca turned around and looked at Owen. She put her hands on her hips and scoffed. Owen chuckled before grabbing a bottle of soda, twisting the cap off, and chugging it down.

**2:30 p.m**

Katie flipped her brown hair out of her face as she walked into the room that had the indoor pool and a hot tub. She put her hands to her face and gasped. She never knew a mansion could have this in it. She slipped off her tank top and kicked off her flops before taking off her shorts. She silently thanked herself for wearing a swimsuit under her clothes. She took the ponytail holder off her wrist and pinned her hair up. Katie walked over to the pull and jumped in, sinking to the bottom of the pool.

She swam up to the top of the pool seconds later. Katie wiped her eyes and blinked a couple of times, trying to readjust. She began swimming around the pool, enjoying the echo that the splashing water was leaving behind. She swam for a couple of minutes before getting out and walking over to the lounging chair. She laid back on the chair and closed her eyes.

"Want some company?" a deep voice asked.

Katie opened her eyes and saw it was that guy with black spiky hair and a beautiful smile. She bit her lip and nodded her head. The guy sat next to her, taking off his shirt and slipping off his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. Katie didn't realize she was staring at his nice, toned body until her eyes locked on his.

Katie turned away from the guy and began blushing. She heard him chuckle and began blushing more.

"It's OK to look at me. I know I'm good-looking and all," he said, laughing.

Katie turned towards him and tried to scowl, but she began laughing along with him. She stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Katie."

He stuck out his hand and shook hers. "I-I know and I'm Drew."

Katie smiled and asked, "You remember my name?"

"I always remember a pretty girl name."

Katie blushed once again. She stood up and walked towards the pool, jumping in and splashing Drew. When she came back up, she giggled at the shocked face Drew had. He ran towards the pool and jumped in. He swam to Katie and began splashing her. Katie squealed and started to splash Drew back. Drew grabbed Katie by the waist and lifted her up a little off the ground, before tossing he back into the water. The two were laughing and messing around with each other.

The laughed died down once Katie and Drew were chest to chest. He stared into her eyed and she stared into his. Neither of them blinked or moved. Drew closed his eyes and leaned in, but Katie turned her head and pushed away. He slowly opened his eyes and gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't," she said getting out of the pool and grabbing her clothes.

"Why?" Drew asked.

"I have a boyfriend back home."

She gave Drew an apologetic look before walking out of the doors. Drew sighed and swam over towards the end of the pool. He hopped out and grabbed his clothes before walking out of the room.

**3:15 p.m**

Jake sat on the chair in the living room, reading. He was enjoying the book, nodding his head slowly. He turned the page and chuckled slightly at the print he was reading.

"Knock, knock," a feminine voice sang.

Jake looked up and saw it was the girl with the auburn hair. He think her name was Cher or Clare. It was one of the names she had said. She blue eyes were so full of life and her smile instantly lit up the room. Jake slowly sat his book on the table and smiled warmly.

"Come sit next to me," he said.

"I won't be intruding, will I?" she asked.

"No, not at all."

This woman was beautiful - breath taking. He knew that she married and had no intentions on breaking up such a happy marriage. He did want to get to know her and make friends with her.

"I don't know if you remember my name, but I'm Clare," she said, smiling.

"Jake," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Um, that book you're reading. What is it about?" she asked, staring at his book, "I don't think I've ever seen it before."

"That's because it's not in stores. It's a book that I wrote about my life as a child and a teen. My dad pulled a few strings for me to get it into a book."

"That's cool. Maybe I can read it sometime?"

"I've never let anyone read it, but with you, I'll make an exception."

Clare blushed slightly and turned away to hide it. She turned back to Jake and nodded her head, her waves bouncing.

"Clare, tell me about you."

"O-OK. Well, I'm married with no children, yet. I live in New York and-"

"If you live in New York, then why are you here?" he asked.

"My mom lives here in Toronto. She told me I had some mail there and it was important to read. I told her I was going to get it soon, but she started to complain about how I never visited. Then, Eli's parents called and told him the same thing. We thought it was odd so we both thought we should schedule a trip to come here."

"This game show sounds a little odd. Don't you think?"

"Honestly, yeah. Eli and I are hoping one of us are lucky enough to win the money, that way we can support us and our growing family."

"Y-You're pregnant?"

Clare smiled and nodded her head. She blushed again and didn't try to hide it this time. Jake never really realized it until now, but the woman did have some type of glow to her.

"How far along are you?"

"Two weeks. It's so wonderful."

"Well, congrats. I wish the best to the both of you."

"Thank you." After a long pause she said, "Jake, you're really nice and wonderful to talk to. We'd make great friends."

Jake smirked and said, "Who says we can't be friends now?"

**5:57 p.m**

Adam, Clare, Eli, and Jake were already in the dining room and seated at the table. Clare's stomach began to rumble as the delicious scent of the food tickled her nose. She hungrily licked her lips and stared at her empty plate, waiting for her plate to be filled with food.

Jenna and Alli walked into the dining room and sat down. Seconds later, Imogen and Dave walked in together. They sat down next to each other and continued their conversation. Drew walked in after them and took a seat next to Alli. At six o'clock, Katie, Owen, and Bianca rushed in and took their seats.

Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze, snapping her back to reality. Her face reddened from embarrassment as Eli laughed. He kissed the top of her head and lightly tapped her on the nose.

"You two are just the cutest. How long have y'all been married?" Alli asked.

"We've been married for two years. It'll be three in a couple of months," Eli answered.

"Aww!" Jenna and Alli squealed.

"That's really cute. When are y'all gonna have a little munchkin?" Jenna asked.

"I-I'm actually pregnant now," Clare blushed.

"OMG! That's great! Be careful, though. Having a baby is so much work, believe me."

"Y-You have a baby?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, his name is Ty," Jenna said.

"Aw, cute. If you don't mind me asking, where is he?"

"With his father, K.C. Both of them were very upset I was leaving, but K.C. understands I need this money for all three of us."

"How old is-"

"Enough baby talk. God! You two are fucking killing me!" Bianca said.

"We're obviously not killing you if you're still breathing. If you don't wanna hear about what Jenna and I have to say, stop fucking listening so hard," Clare snapped.

Bianca's jaw dropped along with Eli's. He know Clare cusses, but she only says hell and damn. Never had he heard her dropped the 'f-bomb'. In a crazy way, it actually turned him on.

Before Bianca could say something, the butler rolled a tray of food out. He set plates of turkey, chicken, and ham on the table. He them set out salad, spaghetti, macaroni and cheese, potato salad, greens, and bread sticks on the table. The butler looked around at everyone, seeing that their eyes were filled with hunger.

"Enjoy your meal," he said in his thick, Russian accent before leaving the room.

After that being said, everyone began to dig in. Clare reached towards the chicken, but Eli slapped her hand away. She folded her arms and started pouting.

"Clare, you know that Dr. Pena said eat healthy for these nine months," he said in a stern voice.

"Just one piece, Eli. I've been so good," she said, batting her eyes.

Eli sighed and placed a piece of chicken on her plate. Clare looked at Eli and sighed before grabbing a small portion of spaghetti and some salad. Eli smiled in satisfaction.

Across the table, Imogen and Dave were still talking while grabbing food on their plates. The two began talking when she walked away from Drew kissing her. She found Dave in an empty room, with a joint in his hand. Imogen stared at the joint in awe. He looked up at her and said, "Wanna join?" Since then, the two has talked since.

"Imogen, you're incredible! I can't believe I've never seen you here before," Dave exclaimed.

"That's because I went to a private school and my mom was very strict once my dad died."

Dave nodded his head slowly and started eating the greens on his plate. Imogen grabbed her fork and stuck it in Dave's greens. She scooped some on her fork and placed it in her mouth, giggling. Dave play scowled at Imogen and poked her on the side, causing her to squeal.

Katie sat there and played with her food. She looked across her to see a guy with shaggy brown hair and a beanie on his head was staring at her. When she caught him staring, he looked away. Katie felt a blush creep upon her face. She looked down at her plate and began eating her food.

Bianca looked around and saw everyone was talking to one another. The married chick was talking with her hubby. The bubbly blonde was talking with the dark-haired chick and the Taylor Lautner look-alike. The chick that dresses like a fucking toddler was talking to the dude with the big ass head. The dude that look like he was in a boy band was talking to Owen. Last but not least was the shy girl and the boy with the shaggy brown hair and red beanie on his head. Those two weren't talking with their mouths. They were using the eyes.

Bianca felt all of this friendly stuff was nauseating.

She stood up and yelled, "Everyone shut the fuck up and eat!"

The dining room grew quiet. Everyone stared at Bianca, wondering what the hell was her problem. Owen tried to grab her arm, but she snatched it away.

"Owen, they're our competition. We cannot be talking to them. I actually wanna win this money and if you wanna join the friendly side, go ahead. I'd rather be on my own, anyways."

Before Owen could speak, Bianca stormed away from the table. Everyone eyes shifted towards his. He let out a nervous chuckle before grabbing a piece of chicken and taking a bite out of it.

**6:48 p.m**

Bianca walked up the steps and tried to find an empty room. She heard someone whisper and decided to go be nosy. She walked down the long hallway and stopped at the end of the hall. She ran towards a wall and peeked behind it. She saw two men standing there. One of the men was much shorter than the guy he was standing next to, he was skinny, and had short hair. The other guy was tall, about 6'7. She couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask.

Bianca's bracelet slipped off her tiny wrist, causing it to fall on the wooden floor. She gasped and tried to pick it up and leave. She was too late. She look at the shoes that were in front of her. She slowly looked up and saw the guys were hovering over her.

She stood up slowly and tried to walk away slowly, but the tall guy grabbed her arm tightly.

"L-Let me-"

Her sentence was cut off by the skinny guy taking a cloth and putting it over her mouth, causing her to pass out.

When Bianca woke up, she was tied to a chair and tape was covered over her mouth. She looked around at her surroundings and figured that she was no longer in the mansion. The place was damp and cold. The paint on the walls were peeling off and the windows were boarded.

The guy with the mask walked over towards Bianca. He snatched the tape off her mouth, causing her to shriek.

"P-P-Please let me go!" she cried.

The masked man shook his head and walked away from her. Bianca squirmed around in the chair and screamed.

"Help me!" she cried out.

The masked guy came back with a knife in one hand and tape in the other.

"What the fuck are you-"

He placed the tape over her mouth, silencing her. He took the knife and ran it across her leg softly. When Bianca began to cry, the guy cocked his head to the side. He set the knife down on the floor and moved his big hands to her face. He wiped her tears away and put a finger up to his masked lips.

The door opened and the skinny guy walked in. He stormed over towards the two.

"What the fuck are you doing, Doug? I told you to fucking kill the bitch!"

The skinny guy picked up the knife and jabbed it in Bianca's stomach. A muffled scream escaped from her. He stabbed her repeatedly, watching the blood ooze out of her. He stabbed her one last time, this time taking the knife and piercing it deeper into her. He twisted the knife before taking it out.

The skinny guy watched the blood rush from her body. It was like looking at a waterfall. He brought the knife up to his mouth and slowly licked some of the blood off. He tossed the knife aside and punched Doug on the arm.

"Come on, it's eight-fifteen. We need to hurry back."

**8:15 p.m**

After dinner and the wonderful dessert, everyone went to the living room except Owen. He went to look around for Bianca. After an hour of searching, he went back down the steps and joined the group.

"No sign of her?" Jenna asked.

Owen sighed and shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair and cursed under his breath.

"Maybe she's just hiding. Or the producer found her and wanted to have a chat with her," Jenna said.

Owen smirked and nodded his head. Leave it to B to do something to degrading to get what she wants.

When nine o'clock came, the announcements was on. Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid close attention. They felt like they were in school all over again.

"OK, before I began I have something to say. Bianca is unfortunately disqualified. She had an electronic device when I found her. She said something about her aunt needing to communicate with her for emergencies. Now, on to more important things. Everyone must wake up and be dressed at nine-thirty tomorrow morning. Our first challenge will begin then. I hope you all had a wonderful dinner, compliments to our chef, Camilla. OK. Continue what you are doing and good night."

While everyone was chatting Owen just sat on the couch and started thinking. He didn't understand why Bianca would want to keep up with her aunt. She and her aunt hated each other. She moved out of her aunt's and with him during their junior year. They haven't spoken since then. Owen wanted to know what the hell was going on. He wanted to know where Bianca was.

**9:45 p.m.**

"Yo Doug!" the skinny guy called out.

"Y-Yes?

"Bring me a soda. This should be interesting."

"S-S-Sure t-t-thing C-C-C-C-Craig."

Craig focused his attention back to the screen. He zoomed in and looked at his next target. Instantly he started coming up with the perfect plan.


	2. Down to Nine

**Terribly sorry for the late update. I've been, uh, a little busy with school and family drama. My goodness, it's been a terrible week. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews and the critics. Keep this in mind I am a beginner, so my writing won't be the best. I am really trying to make this story as great as possible. And no, this is not Craig Manning. I hope this chapter is a little better.**

**How do you all feel about Bianca dying? Who do you think the next target is? You'll just have to wait and find out dears. Enjoy the next chapter. *evil laughter***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi.**

**REVIEW..READ..ENJOY!**

**xDark-Angelx224**

* * *

**8:00 a.m**

_"Rise and shine people! Are you up for a challenge? Everyone get up, get dressed in a bathing suit and come into the living room at nine-thirty."_

Jenna jolted in her bed and looked around at her roommates for the show. Clare slowly rose and stretched. She rubbed her eyes sleepily before getting out of bed. Alli yawned loudly and scratched her head, rolling out of bed. Imogen sprouted from bed with a smile plastered on her face. She was excited it was their first challenge. They looked over at Katie and saw that she was still asleep. Jenna rolled out of bed and woke up Katie. Katie groaned and finally got out of bed.

It was early and the sun was peeking through the curtains. After getting dressed, the sleepy adults made their way into the living room. Clare looked over and saw her husband coming out the room. He caught her eye and smiled at her. Clare smiled and ran over to him.

Their marriage wasn't perfect, but it was how it should be. They argued like any other couple, but they also made up. They smiled, they laughed, they cried, just like any other couple. They were stronger now that they had a baby on the way. Clare hoped they won so they could get the money for them and their unborn child. She kissed Eli's lip and looked into his green eyes, smiling. She was happy to have Eli.

Owen was staring at the ground. He couldn't believe Bianca was gone. Now he was alone with these people. He wanted to leave this place just to get back to her. He couldn't stand to be away from her, though she was a bitch. He wished that he could pick up the phone and call her, but he couldn't break the rules.

_"Good morning people. One down, eleven more to go. Are you ready for your first challenge? My helper, Doug, will escort you into the backyard. Out there is a wooden box for the eleven of you to get in. You'll be blindfolded so none of you will know what's in the box. Now, the box will lock and you have to find the key. The first one to find the key wins and gets to unlock everyone else out. Good luck!"_

"L-Locked in a box? Oh no, I am claustrophobic!" Jenna protested.

"It'll be okay. Try not to panic," Alli said, walking towards Jenna.

The tall guy who the assumed named was Doug walked out of the room. He motioned for the group to follow him. They trailed behind Doug, each one of them nervous. Neither one of them bothered to show it, though. They didn't want to show their weakness to competition.

The wooden boxes were open and Doug tied the blindfolds on to each of them. He helped each of them into the box and closed it. He heard loud screams before walking away.

Jenna was screaming to the top of her lungs. It was dark, closed in, and things were crawling on her. Her heart was thudding against her chest as she felt something go into her bikini top. She bang on the top of the box, screaming to get out.

Owen heard all the screaming come from the other players. He kept his posture and searched around for the key. He felt critters nip at his skin. Pushing the critters off, he still remained calm, and searched the key.

Dave was squirming around, finding the key. He was laying in something cold and slimy. He swore he felt something crawling on him. He was scared, not knowing what was on him. His heart thumped against his chest. Sweat formed on his forehead. He thought his life was going to end as he laid in the box.

Clare curled in the box and cried. Things were crawling on her body and pinching her skin. She banged against the box and screamed to the top of her lungs. She tossed and turned, trying to be free. She searched for the key, feeling the critters pinch at her. "Let me out!" Clare screamed, still searching. She cried loudly, banging against the wooden top and searching for the key.

Alli didn't bother to look for the key. The only thing she was doing was screaming. The box had a stench and she was laying upon something cold and slimy. She felt like she had to vomit. She kept kicking and banging on the box, begging to get out. She was scared for her life. She was scared to be trapped and blindfolded in to a closed place without knowing what she was in.

Jake swiftly searched around the place, remaining clam. He twist and turned around the box, looking for the key. He felt sticky and slimy, as he searched for the key. He felt disgusting, but he really wanted to win. He kept searching and ...

"I found the key! someone shouted.

_"Looks like Adam is the winner. Let your friends out, Adam."_

"Adam, please let me out!" everyone kept shouting.

Adam walked over to each box and let his friends out. He watched them freak out as they took off their blindfolds and looked at what they were laying in. Everyone gagged at the sight there were seeing. Adam didn't care about none of that. He was happy that he won. He won the first challenge. He was jumping up and down, feeling proud of himself. He was a few steps away from winning the competition.

**11:15 a.m.**

After being showered and dressed, everyone was back in the living room, sitting down. They all were a little shaken up from earlier. No one bothered to speak, they didn't know what to say. They didn't know where to even began.

Jenna broke down. She was terrified. Horrible visions of what she was laying in flashed before her. She was laying in a box full of roaches. Besides being trapped in that box, with no room to breath, she had roaches all over her. Roaches terrified her. Her heart was still pounding against her chest as she thought about it. Alli ran over towards her and hugged her.

"Alli, I was so terrified! Why would they- why would they do that? What type of sick fuck-"

"Calm down honey, it's okay," Alli said soothingly.

"I'm going to go swimming," Adam said getting up.

"I'll join you," Katie said.

"I'm going to go look around and find something to do," Owen said, leaving the room.

"Eli and I are going to play pool," Clare said.

"Imogen, want to in the library?" Dave asked.

Imogen nodded her head and walked out of the room. The only people in the room were Jake, Drew, Alli, and Jenna. Drew scratched the back of his head and decided to walk out the room, leaving Jake, Alli, and Jenna in there.

"Well, I'm going to go find a movie to watch. Care to join ladies?" Jake asked.

"Yes, we will," Alli answered for the both of them.

"No, you go, Alli. I want to stay here and think," Jenna said.

"You sure?"

"Go," Jenna said, forcing a smile on her face.

Alli smiled and linked arms with Jake, walking out the living room. Jenna sighed and ran her long fingers through her hair. She walked around the living room, thinking. She missed Ty and K.C. She wanted to go home. She put her face in her hands and began sobbing loudly. She really didn't want to be here. She couldn't stay here any longer. She had to leave. Jenna got up and walked up the stairs. She wanted to talk to the host. She hoped he would let her go home.

**12:30 p.m**.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Dave told Imogen as they passed the joint back and forth.

"Thank you," Imogen blushed, "You're pretty good looking yourself."

Now, it was Dave's turn to blush. Imogen snatched the blunt from Dave and inhaled the smoke, blowing it in Dave's face. Dave coughed and stared at Imogen. Today she wore a pair of faded skinny jeans and a shirt that says, "Keep Calm and Be Weird." Her feet were in a pair of faded blue Chucks. Her hair was into two pony tails and she still wore her glasses. Dave reached up and slowly took her glasses off. He moved to her hair and took her pony tails out, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders.

She looked absolutely beautiful. He couldn't believe she was hiding this look from everyone. He tucked a strand of her brown hair from her face and slowly leaned in to kiss her. He backed away when Imogen didn't kiss him back. He was about to apologize until Imogen's lips crashed into his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss.

After being her for a day, Dave realized Imogen was the realist person that he know. Everyone else was alright, but Imogen was the only one he could connect with.

**12:45 p.m.**

Katie and Adam were swimming around, enjoying the water. They didn't talk much, they just wanted to enjoy the nice swim. After swimming for a while, Adam grew tired and got out the pool. He got out the pool and laid on a chair. Katie got out next and laid next to Adam. She looked over at him and stared at his sparkling eyes. He was very nice looking. His abs were glistening in the light.

"Having fun staring?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh no, I wasn't-"

"It's okay," Adam said laughing.

Katie blushed and turned away from Adam.

"So Katie, where are you from?" Adam asked.

"I'm from Ohio? You"

"I'm from Toronto. How'd you find out about this show?"

"My mother, who lives here, told me about it. She said she was too old to be on something like this so she wanted me to sign up for it."

Adam nodded his head. Katie sighed and thought about her boyfriend back home. Mike was a nice guy, but she wasn't into him like she used to. Their love wasn't as strong as it was before. Everything felt like it was fading away. As Katie stared at Adam, she felt like there was something about him. It was something that she couldn't put her finger on. Whatever it was drew her closer to him. It made her want to know more about him.

"Adam, you're very sexy," she blurted.

Adam chuckled and said, "You're beautiful."

Katie looked over at Adam and gave him a toothy grin. Adam gave her the same grin. He sat up and turned towards her. Katie sat up and faced Adam. They looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Adam leaned in to kiss Katie, Katie immediately kissing him back. She pulled him closer and forcefully slipped her tongue in his mouth. Adam groaned and slipped his tongue in hers, letting their tongues play around.

Someone cleared their throats and the two instantly broke apart. Drew was standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

"What do you want Drew," Adam asked annoyed.

"Dang, little bro, not happy to see me?" Drew asked teasingly.

"Brother? He's your brother?" Katie asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, why?" Adam asked.

"Oh nothing I-"

"I thought you had a boyfriend, Katie," Drew said coldly.

Adam looked over at Katie, whose face was pale. Her mouth hung open, but no words came out. Adam stared at Katie, waiting for to speak. Drew stared at her, with an angry look.

"So you lied?" Drew asked.

"No! I-I do have a boyfriend. I just-"

"So, you kissed me even though you have a boyfriend? Wow Katie! I was just starting to like you," Adam said, getting up and storming out of the pool room.

"Don't come near me and my brother ever again!" Drew said through his clench teeth, storming out to find Adam.

Katie sat there, feeling hurt, guilty, and humiliated. She decided to go for a nice swim to get her mind off of it. She jumped in the pool and swam around. After swimming around for ten minutes, she decided to get out of the pool. Grabbing her towel, the lights went off, leaving the room pitch black. Katie's breathing began to get heavy as she heard footsteps walk towards her. She tried to run, but she slipped on the water and hit her head.

She woke up and winced as the light burned her eyes. She looked around and saw Bianca's dead body next to her. A muffled scream escaped her lips as she realized she had tape on her mouth. She looked down to see her hands and ankles were tied. Katie began to squirm and scream, tears streaming down her face. The same steps she heard in the pool was the heavy steps she heard coming close to her.

She looked up to see a tall man with pale skin and a bald head. He looked down and Katie. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it, forcing her to stand up. He threw Katie across the room, causing her body to hit a wall and make a loud crack sound. The guy ran towards Katie and snatched the tape off of her mouth.

"P-Please, don't kill me!" She screamed, "I didn't do anything wrong! Let me go! I-I won't tell anyone anything!"

When the man didn't say anything, Katie closed her eyes, and let more tears slide down her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the man holding a knife in his hands. Her eyes bulged as she stared at the knife.

"Pleas,e don't kill me! I'll do anything!"

The man brought the knife towards Katie's neck. Her body began to tremble as she thought about her life ending in seconds. She didn't know why this was happening or what she did to deserve this. Was this payback for cheating on Mike?

Her life flashed before her eyes. Katie began to think about the first time she rode a bike, her first day of school, her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first homecoming, prom, and graduation. She thought about meeting Mike and how her parents fell in love with him. She thought about her sister Maya and how they were so close. She thought about her parents and how devastated they'd be when they found out their oldest was dead. Her vision flashed to Mike. Mike Dallas. Her boyfriend for a year. She thought about how they had grown apart a few months after they've gotten together. She loved him dearly, but she wasn't in love with him. She thought about how she found the ring he had gotten her, laying carelessly around the tiny apartment they lived in. That's what made her grow apart from him. She wasn't ready to get married at the time. Now, she wished she could have taken that all back. She wished she could have grown closer to Mike instead of fighting with him all the time. She wish she could have gave him a chance, so she could fall in love with him. Now, it was too late. She was going to die.

The knife slid across her throat, ending her life quickly. Doug threw her lifeless body on the ground and dragged it next to Bianca's. He grabbed a mop and bucket and began to clean up the place. Once he was done, he walked to the door and looked over at the two bodies lying there. Before turning off the lights and leaving the room, he stood there regretfully.

**2:45 p.m.**

Eli and Clare were laying on the couch in the living room. Clare's head was laying on Eli's chest, while Eli's fingers were running through her wavy hair. Eli looked down at Clare and smiled. She was the most beautiful person ever and she completely changed his life around. She brought the good out in him. She made everyone see something that they never saw in Eli before. She made them see how kind and wonderful he was.

Eli was heartless before he met Clare. He didn't give a shit about anyone's feelings. When Clare walked into his life, it seemed as if time stopped and nothing mattered except her. He had to have her. CeCe and Bullfrog adored her! They made Eli promise to keep her and that's a promise he stuck to. He didn't want to let Clare go.

"I love you, Clare," he said, kissing her head, "You know if we don't win, there are other ways for us to get some money for our child."

Clare sighed and sat up. Eli sat up and held Clare's hand. Clare sighed.

"Eli, I want to win. We have to win. We need the money, Eli. Our jobs aren't going to cover everything."

"And we'll get the money, Clare. Our parents can help us."

Deciding not to start an argument, Clare smiled and pecked Eli's lips. "I love you, too," she said, smiling.

**6:00 a.m.**

Everyone was seated at the table, wondering what was for dinner tonight. No one noticed that someone was missing until Adam had spoken about it.

"Katie is missing," he said quietly.

The table erupted into a loud chatter as everyone wondered where Katie was. The only ones who didn't saw anything were Drew and Adam. They looked at each other, anger painted on their face.

"Is there something you two have to say?" Imogen asked.

"Katie may have left. We did make her feel bad," Drew admitted.

"And why would you do that?" Alli asked.

"Because, she has a boyfriend back home," Drew said angrily.

"And?" Alli argued.

"And she kissed my brother! She played with his emotions! That's something you don't do!" Drew gritted angrily.

Alli scoffed and flipped her hair. She shrugged and felt her stomach rumble. She was beginning to get hungry. The butler brought out the food, sat it on the table, and walked away. Everyone began eating in silence. They had a long day, especially after what happened earlier. Everyone was still shaken up about this morning. None of them were excited about the challenge tomorrow.

Everyone's eyes look around at each other. After eating food, the butler cleared the table and came out with desert. Clare dug in to all the sweets, craving for everything her eyes set upon on. Eli laughed at her, watching her eat carelessly.

"Jenna, you're not hungry?" Alli asked, looking over at Jenna's untouched food.

Jenna shook her head, staring down at the plate. She couldn't eat. She felt like something was wrong with this place. She was getting a weird vibe. She wanted to go home, now! She couldn't take another day here. She had to leave.

**8:30 p.m.**

Announcements were thirty minutes away. Everyone were showering and getting ready for bed. Jenna was the only one was trying to find a way to escape. She went to the doors and they were locked. She went to the windows and they had bars on them. She felt like she was trapped in prison. There was no way out, until she found this one door. She twisted it open.

"Bingo!" she yelled quietly.

Jenna walked outside and felt the cool air hit her skin. She hugged her body and ran her hands swiftly up and down her chilled arms. She felt goosebumps instantly form on her body. She ran, looking around for an exit. She found the opening to the gate. She tried to open it, but electricity ran through her body. She fell to the ground and her body began jerking around. Her body was numb. She heard footsteps and looked up to see a man standing in front of her.

"Looks like someone tried to escape," the familiar voice said.

Jenna couldn't find her voice. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. The man grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her into the fence, watching the electricity run through Jenna's body.

Craig watched her body jerk around and smelled her burning flesh. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and white foam formed in her mouth. Seconds later, her body stopped jerking and she was still. Craig dragged her body away, feeling satisfied for killing someone.

**9:05 p.m.**

The announcements were five minutes late. Everyone sat around in the living room, chatting. There was no sign of Katie and now Jenna was missing. They all wondered what was going on.

_"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to inform you that Katie and Jenna has both been sent home. Katie came crying to me about wanting to go home. I caught Jenna trying to escape, so I sent her home._ _Three down, 9 left. Let's see who goes home next and who gets to make it to the top."_

"I-I can't believe Jenna tried to escape," Alli said in disbelief.

"Well, she wasn't acting herself today. That challenge earlier must have really scared her," Owen said.

"Yeah, it must have," Alli said, "I'm going to bed. See you girls when you come in."

Imogen looked over at Dave, who was looking at her. She walked towards him and sat next to him. The day has been great for her. Her and Dave bonded instantly. She was really beginning to like him.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'm pretty exhausted," Imogen said, yawning.

"Okay, good night," Dave said, kissing Imogen's lips.

Imogen felt eyes glaring at her as she pulled apart from the kiss. There was Drew, staring at her. She turned on her heels and walked away.

Clare kissed Eli sweetly on the lips. She turned to the boys and said goodnight to them before peeling away from the group. The guys went into their rooms and decided to call it a night. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


End file.
